


As Children

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Children, Education, Free Verse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: As children, we live notFor our parents' pastOr the future of society.We live for the present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This life I'm fighting for isn't even considered mine

This language of numbers I can't understand  
Defined me as a hopeless idiot,  
As a failure in the only life I knew  
Before the whiteboard and exam scripts.

Wandering aimlessly through every day,  
We know not of the world around us;  
Only complex, long-winded equations   
And swaying lines of force-fed answers.

16 years, our wings were clipped;  
16 years, our freedom was robbed from us.  
16 years, we're told our existence   
Was but a reflection of our results.

16th year, we're set free;  
16th year, we're told we have worth.  
16th year, we know not how  
To use our wings anymore.

As children, we live not  
For our parents' past  
Or the future of society.  
We live for the present.


End file.
